Manager Cantik
by hexxarmy
Summary: Hwang Minhyun manager idol grup terkenal justice league yang beranggotakan 5 cogan seksi bertalenta. GS! Hwang Minhyun 2hyun / onghwang / minhyunbin / nielhwan / minhwan / hwangdeep/Baekmin
1. 000

"Enak yah jadi hwang Minhyun ngurusin 5 cogan seksi ''

"Hah?! Emangnya gampang apa ngurus mereka !!''

Hwang Minhyun manager boyband terkenal justice league yang beranggotakan

5 cogan seksi bertalenta yang dia pilih sendiri.

Kim Jonghyun

\- leader, main rapper

\- member paling waras.

\- malaikat tak bersayap #ayee

Ong Seongwoo

\- vocal, main dancer

\- kelakuan terabsurd.

\- member yang paling sering main drama.

Kim Jaehwan

-Main vocal

-Everytime everywhere gonjang gonjreng maen gitar sambil nyanyi gajelas.

-sering ngisi ost drama.

Kang Daniel

-dancer, vocal, rapper

\- kelakuan kadang kaya anak kecil kadang kaya oom oom mesum.

-face of grup nya jl.

Kwon Hyunbin

-rapper, maknae

\- muka sangar tapi hati melow dan mudah pecah sangkin rapuhnya.

-member paling tinggi maklum lah model.

Minhyun cuma ngelus dada nglihat kondisi dorm JL sekarang brantakan minta ampun mirip kapal pecah.

Entah pada kemana tuh penghuninya mungkin masih pada molor.

Maklumin aja idol grup terkenal ya pasti jadwal padet.

Minhyun mungutin satu persatu benda yang berserakan.

"Hyun ?'' Suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur menghentikan aktifitas bersih bersih wanita cantik ini.

"Kok ga bilang mau kesini, kan kita bisa beres beres dulu '' Jonghyun mendekati Minhyun hendak membantunya bersih bersih.

"Engga apa apa ko hyun aku tau ko kalo kalian capek, udah ga usah biar aku aja '' Minhyun mengentikan tangan Jonghyun yang hendak mengambili sampah yang berserakan.

"Kamu mending cuci muka dulu, terus bangunin anak anak ''Minhyun lanjut bersih bersih.

Jonghyun terdiam lalu mengacak acak lembut pucuk kepala Minhyun,

"Makasih ya selama ini udah njagain kami berlima '' Jonghyun tersenyum lembut membuat minhyun salah tingkah.

"EKHEMMM '' suara deheman keras membuat Minhyun dan Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara.

"Eh udah bangun ,tumben '' ujar Minhyun dengan ketusnya kepada Seongwoo sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil wajahnya sudah segar rambutnya juga agak basah.

"Iya lah orang ganteng bangunnya pagi.'' Seongwoo tersenyum bangga.

"bangunin yang lain Aku mau masak ''perintah Minhyun memilih masuk kedapur meninggalkan Seongwoo dan Jonghyun yang masih berada di posisi mereka masing masing.

Minhyun masih fokus memasak saat tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang secara tiba tiba,

Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal dan dia sudah tau betul siapa pelakunya kalau bukan kang Daniel.

Daniel menaruh dagunya di bahu Minhyun.

"Hari ini masak apa?''

"Sup daging '' jawab Minhyun singkat.

Daniel mengeratkan pelukanya lalu meresap aroma manis di bahu wanita itu. Minhyun cuma bisa pasrah udah biasa dia diginiin mau nglawan juga percuma.

"Niel, Minhyun bisa encok tau engga kalo lu neplok kaya gitu terus. Ehh manisku ada yang bisa saya bantu ?'' Jaehwan menarik turunkan alisnya sambil nyengir kambing ke arah Minhyun.

"Ada siapin piring piring di meja makan ''

"Siap calon istriku ''

Minhyun cuma begidig geli,

Biasa biasa Minhyun udah kebal.

Minhyun lanjut masak dengan Daniel yang masih lendotan di bahunya.

"Hyunbin mana?''Minhyun duduk di sebelah Jonghyun sambil celingukan nyari maknae bonsornya itu.

"Masih tidur '' jawab Seongwoo singkat sambil memasukan sup daging kedalam mangkuknya.

"Kenapa ga di bangunin sekalian sih''

"Gue udah mbangunin, tapi dianya aja kaya kebo.''

Minhyun cuma mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Seongwoo. Kalau begini mau tidak mau Minhyun yang harus turun tangan.

Minhyun berdiri lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar Hyunbin.

Dia langsung mendekati gundukan slimut di atas kasur.

"Bin bangun '' Minhyun mengguncang guncangkan bahu lebar Hyunbin.

"Hghhh '' Hyunbin hanya menggeliat lalu menaikan selimutnya sampai leher.

"Bin bangun!!!''

"Bentar ~Sepuluh menit lagi ka ''Hyunbin masih merem.

"Ga ada bentar bentaran cepetan bangun atau aku sir－HYUNBIN" Minhyun berteriak ketika Hyunbin menarik tubuh ramping Minhyun kedalam pelukannya, kemudian memeluk seperti guling.

"Apaan sih lepasin aku ga bisa nafas tau ga!'' Minhyun meronta ronta agar bisa lepas dari pelukan Hyunbin.

"5 menit lagi－ AAAAKKK" Hyunbin menjerit kesakitan ketika Minhyun mencubit putingnya keras.

Dia langsung bangun dan mengusap usap dadanya sendiri yang terasa nyilu.

"Ih kakak ko mainnya kasar bin ga sukaaa !'' Hyunbin merengek sok imut membuat Minhyun langsung melemparkan bantal ke muka ganteng Hyunbin.

"Udah cepetan bangun!''

"Gendong '' Hyunbin ngrentangin tangannya.

"Sadar body dong dasar gozila''

Minhyun keluar dari kamar di ikut Hyunbin yang berjalan sambil cengengesan di belakangnya.

Minhyun langsung duduk bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini mau nyampaiin sesuatu ke kalian ''ucap Minhyun membuat yang lain langsung berfokus pada manager cantik itu.

"Kita akan mulai persiapan album ketiga kita''

"Wah tidak menyangka sudah mau 3 album'' Jaehwan tersenyum gembira.

Baru satu tahun setengah semenjak mereka debut tapi mereka sudah meraih kesuksesan yang sangat tinggi.

Beberapa penghargaan mereka raih, lagu mereka yang selalu merajai tangga lagu.

Melakukan fanmeet di berbagai negara.

Mereka juga sudah membuat konser perdana nya tiket langsung habis hanya beberapa menit.

"Berarti libur dong kita ?''Seongwoo tersenyum lebar.

"Iya sampai Dongho mengirim demo lagunya.'' Minhyun tersenyum miring.

"Berapa lama?''

"Tiga hari lagi mungkin '' wanita itu ngidikan bahunya.

"Hanya tiga hari ?''protes Seongwoo.

"Iya bisa saja Dongho mengirim lebih cepat '' ucap Minhyun tak acuh.

"Ya ampun kita butuh libur panjang ''protas Seongwoo lagi kali ini lebih dramatis.

"Kita? Lu aja kali gue sih ga masalah kalau musti cepet cepet persiapaan album ''Daniel ikut bersuara dan diikuti anggukan setuju Jaehwan dan Hyunbin.

Sementara Jonghyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan adik adiknya.

"Oke gue yang butuh libur panjang, lu pada sih enak lah gue musti shooting drama juga ''

"Ya elah peran sampingan aja blagu '' sindir Daniel

"Eh dengan adanya gue, tuh drama ratingnya jadi tinggi tau ga''

"Udah udah ga usah ribut lagian coreografinya aja masih lama, jadi kalian bisa nyante '' Minhyun berdiri bersiap siap pergi.

"Loh mau kemana ?''tanya Jonghyun melihat Minhyun yang tengah memakai sepatu.

"Udah jam segini gue musti jemput jinyoung ''

"Aku ikut yah ga baik kan kamu nyetir sendiri ''

"Udah ga apa apa, kamu istrahat aja sambil awasin mereka jangan sampai mbrantakin dorm lagi, udah aku pergi dulu.'' Minhyun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah jonghyun.

Entah kenapa rasanya Jonghyun kaya bapak bapak rumah tangga yang punya istri super sibuk.

Padahal Minhyun bukan istrinya tapi kali aja Minhyun tuh jodohnya Jonghyun.

Ga ada yang tahu kan.

"Dek ko ga di makan si?''Minhyun mengacak surai coklat pemuda perkepala kecil itu yang notabennya adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Aku ga laper ka ''

"Makan dong de kamu tuh tambah kurus ''

Jinyoung meletakan sumpitnya lalu menatap mata kakaknya.

"Mau sampai kapan kakak musti ngurusin mereka terus ''

Minhyun berdehem lalu tersenyum menatap adik laki lakinya itu. Lagi lagi Jinyoung membahas masalah ini. Minhyun tahu semenjak Minhyun sibuk mengurusi JL.

Waktu bersama adik kesayanganya itu semakin berkurang.

"Sampai ayah percaya sama kakak , kalau kakak bisa''

"Tapi kan kakak udah berhasil bikin mereka sukses kan kan, jadi kakak sudah layak buat ngurusin agensi ayah ''

"Tapi itu belum cukup dek, udah ayok makan biar kakak suapin '' Minhyun mengambil sumpil lalu menyuapkan potongan sushi kedalam mulut adiknya.


	2. liburan

Demi menuruti permintaan makluk kurang libur Ong Seongwoo. Ratu Hwang Minhyun memperbolehkan member JL berlibur Di pulau jeju.

"Ya elah liburan juga di awasin ?''Seongwoo manyun manyun kesel.

"Kalau kalian ga diawasin nanti bikin gara gara terus akunya yang pusing ''jawab Minhyun sambil terus mengawasi Hyunbin dan Jaehwan yang lagi asik berenang pake teropong kecil yang biasanya buat nonton konser.

Seongwoo mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kak! Olesin dong '' Minhyun mengalihkan pandanganya kesumber suara.

didapatinya roti sobek kecoklatan yang siap di icip.

Minhyun terdiam ngler pengin icip.

"Kak?'' Daniel melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Minhyun.

"Eh eng iya kenapa Niel?'' Minhyun sadar langsung mendongkakan kepalanya memandang wajah pemilik roti sobek tersebut.

Daniel menyunggingkan senyuman kelincinya.

"Tolong olesin sunblocknya dong ka '' Daniel menyodorkan botol sunblock.

"Iya eh engga lu kan bisa sendiri '' Minhyun masih belum focus.

"Tangan gue ga nyampe punggung kak olesin yah '' Daniel menatap Minhyun memelas.

"Gue juga sekalian yah nanti gantian deh '' Seongwoo senyum sambil naik turuni alisnya.

"Ogah! Udah sana berdua aja gantian oles olesan ''

"Ayo lah ka please '' Daniel duduk disamping gadis itu .

Pipi Minhyun memanas ketika lengan polos nya menempel kulit Daniel.

"Apaan sih Niel jangan deket deket.'' Minhyun mendorong tubuh Daniel tak sengaja iya malah menempel didada bidang Daniel.

"Eh'' muka Minhyun jadi merah.

Dia langsung menarik tangannya sendiri menjauh lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Daniel dan Seongwoo yang ketawa gemes melihat tingkah Minhyun.

Brukkkk

Minhyun tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan lagi lagi Minhyun mendapati roti sobek dan dada bidang, kalau kali ini plus tato.

"Minhyun?'' Gadis itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya menghadap ke pemilik suara yang memanggilnya.

"Dongho !''

"Ko lo disini'' tanya Dongho.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya kenapa kamu disini? Gimana lagunya ?'' Minhyun langsung menendangi kaki Dongho.

" sabar dong ini juga lagi proses ''

"Proses terus kapan jadinya'' Minhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu mengelembungkan pipinya.

Kalau saja anggota JL melihat Minhyun begini . Minhyun pasti langsung habis di unyel unyel member jl.

Tapi tenang saja Minhyun cuma memperlihatkan aegyonya hanya pada sahabatnya saja Kang Dongho. Untuk yang lain jangan harap.

Dongho langsung mengacak acak pucuk kepala Minhyun gemas.

"Iya gue bakal seleseiin secepatnya, kesini juga lagi nyari inspirasi ''

"Halah biasanya juga nyari inspirasi di wc''

"Ya cari suasana lain lah''

Minhyun mencebikkan bibirnya.

Dongho terkekeh gemas lalu mencubit bibir minhyun.

"Dongho lu kok disini bukanya lu lagi garap lagu ya?''

"Eh oh Jonghyun iya ini juga lagi garap kok, tenang aja ''

Jonghyun cuma mangut mangut.

"Oh gitu ?''

"Iya ya udah ya gue pergi dulu '' Dongho buru buru kabur dari pada ditagih lagu mulu.

Minhyun menatap Jonghyun yang mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos kedodorannya, sambil membawa buku yang digulung ditangannya.

"Udah jadi liriknya?'' Tanya Minhyun ke Jonghyun.

"Emm udah ''

"Beneran? Coba lihat sini?'' Minhyun menodongkan tangannya meminta buku catatan Jonghyun.

"Jangan belum aku benerin '' Jonghyun menyembunyikan buku catatanya dibalik punggung.

"Biasanya juga ga apa apa'' Minhyun mecoba mengambil buku itu tapi jonghyun terus menghindar.

"Ini perintah!''tegas Minhyun sambil terus mencoba mengambil buku itu.

Minhyun hilang keseimbangan hingga terjatuh menimpah tubuh Jonghyun.

"Aww'' Minhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Kamu engga apa apa ?'' Jonghyun mengangkat bahu Minhyun.

Minhyun mengangkat wajahnya hingga mata mereka bertemu. Wajah Minhyun langsung memerah melihat wajah tampat Jonghyun yang begitu dekat.

"Kamu engga apa apa kan ?'' Tangan Jonghyun mengusap pipi Minhyun yang merah.

Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali.

"Eng engga apa ap－''

"KAK MINHYUN, HYUNBIN TENGELAM!!"suara Jaehwan yang mengelegar dari pinggir pantai menyadarkan Minhyun dan Jonghyun.

"HAH!!"

thx yang udah reviews , favorite sama follow story ini,

ini sebenarnya buat nambah asupan Minhyun x all.

entah kenapa aku suka Minhyun sama siapa aja. Minhyun sudah bagaikan teh botol bagi saya wwww.

ga tau juga Minhyun akhirnya sama siapa yang ada malah tambah pasangan lagi.

btw kalian sukanya Minhyun di pasangin sama siapa?


	3. sakit

Pasti pada heran kenapa Hyunbin yang tingginya bak tiang jemuran itu bisa tenggelam?

Sebenarnya Hyunbin kesengat ubur ubur gaes.

Jadi dia pingsan untung larry penjaga pantai dengan sigap nolongin Hyunbin kalo engga bisa koid.

Member JL plus menejer cantik kita langsung masuk begitu perawat memperbolehkan masuk ke ruangan Hyunbin dirawat.

"Hyunbin masih belum sadar "Minhyun mengusap kening Hyunbin lalu menggenggam tangan Hyunbin erat penuh.

"Kalian pulang biar aku yang jaga dia" perintah Minhyun.

"Tapi.."

"Ngga ada tapi tapian kalian tuh musti ganti baju masa dirumah sakit cuma pake kolor doang. Mana Jaehwan masih pake ban " semua kompak melirik kearah Jaehwan yang masih memakai ban renang bentuk bebek.

Sementara Seongwoo dan Daniel hanya mengenakan celana renangnya.

Seongwoo cs langsung pergi.

Minhyun memandang Hyunbin dengan cemas.

Mengenggam jangan Hyunbin sambil berdoa semoga Hyunbin baik baik saja.

*

Hyunbin membuka mata nya perlahan kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada wanita yang sedang duduk tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Hyunbin mengusap surai lembut wanita yang masih tertidur itu.

Membuat wanita itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh maaf Hyunbin ngebangunin kakak yah?''

Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya ber kali kali.

"Hyunbin? HYUNBIN KAMU UDAH SADAR!!" Minhyun langsung berhambur memeluk Hyunbin.

"Ya ampun aku khawatir banget kamu tuh yah udah 3 hari ga sadar''

"Maaf ya ka''

"Kamu tuh udah dibilangin jangan lama lama berenang dilautnya.''

"Iya maafin Hyunbin ka''

Hyunbin mengusap air mata di pipi Minhyun.

"Udah jangan nangis lagi ''

"Aku tuh khawatir banget tau ga hiks ..''

"Iya Hyunbin tau, udah sayang jangan nangis lagi '' Hyunbin menarik tubuh Minhyun agar memeluknya lagi.

Hyunbin menepuk nepuk pelan punggung Minhyun sampai minhyun tenang.

"Bin kamu pasti laper kan? Makan yah nanti aku suapin.''

Hyunbin tersenyum lebar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kapan lagi di suapin princess.

Minhyun mengambil bubur yang baru saja di bawakan suster.

Minhyun meniup niup bubur itu dengan telaten.

"Aaa..''Minhyun menyodorkan sesendok bubur didepan mulut Hyunbin.

"Ammm'' entah kenapa Hyunbin pengin gini terus dirawat Minhyun terus.

Tok tok ..

Seongwoo masuk usai mengetuk pintu.

Hyunbin langsung menatap tak suka ke arah Seongwoo yang mengganggu.

"Hyun, gue mau ngomong sama lu '' Seongwoo tiba tiba menarik tangan Minhyun.

"Bentar kan aku lagi nyuapi Hyunbin dia baru sadar tau''

"Baru sadar apaan orang dia udah sadar dari kemarin pas aku yang jaga''

"Hah?! Ko ga ada yang bilang ke aku. Kamu juga ko ga bilang '' Minhyun menepuk kasar paha Hyunbin.

"Abisnya kakak langsung nangis nangis sih''

"Itu soalnya aku khawatir banget''

Hyunbin tersenyum lembut

"Iya maaf udah bikin kakak khawatir.suapin lagi dong'' Hyunbin mangap mangap kya anak burung minta disuapin.

"Makan sendiri sana! Ayo Hyun ikut aku '' Seongwoo menarik tangan Minhyun.

dan langsung membawanya pergi meninggalkan Hyunbin yang masih mangap.

"Apaan sih ong, mau ngomong apa?'' Tanya Minhyun begitu Seongwoo berhenti di tempat sepi.

"Gawat ''

"Gawat kenapa? Ada masalah lagi di lokasi shooting?'' Tebak Minhyun membuat Seongwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa lagi? Bukan udah mau episode terakhir ya.''

"Iya itu masalahnya''

"Masalahnya kenapa?''

"Gue dapet adegan ciuman '' jelas Seongwoo.

Minhyun mengerutkan dahinya bukanya dapet adegan ciuman itu bikin cowo macem Seongwoo itu seneng ya tapi ko ini malah kelihatan ga seneng.

"Emang kenapa? Harusnya kamu seneng dong ''

"Seneng ? Gimana bisa seneng gue harus nyium cewe yang baru gue kenal sementara gue belum pernah nyium cewe yang gue suka'' jawab Seongwoo dramatis.

Minhyun cuma bisa nghela nafasnya.

"Ya udah lu kecewe yang lu suka terus cium dia selesai, udah aku mau balikー''

Belum sempat Minhyun berbalik tubuhnya langsung ditarik Seongwoo.

Cupp

Tiba tiba Seongwoo mencium bibirnya.

Mata Minhyun melebar ia menepuk pundak Seongwoo supaya pria itu melepas ciumannya.

Bukan ya lepas Seongwoo malah memperdalam ciumannya.

"KAMU GILA YAH!!'' Teriak Minhyun setelah Seongwoo melepas ciumannya.

"Gue cuma ngikuti saran lu''

Minhyun masih menutupi bibirnya dengan mata berkaca- kaca dia benar benar marah sekarang.

"Gue suka sama lu Hyun'' ucap Seongwoo lembut tangannya mengusap pipi halus Minhyun.

Tapi Minhyun langsung menepis tangan itu.

"Bercanda lu ga lucu!!!'' Minhyun pergi begitu saja dengan mata berkaca kaca menahan tangis.


	4. clbk

Minhyun mengusap wajah basahnya dengan handuk. Kemudian ia menatap wajahnya pada cermin di depannya.

Matanya agak sebam dalam hati dia terus mengutuk Ong Seongwoo.

Minhyun terdiam lalu memegang bibirnya sendiri lalu mengingat kejadian tadi pipinya langsung panas. Minhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya keras menghilangkan pikiran anehnya.

"Awas aja aku aduin ke Dongho biar disate dia sama Dongho'' Minhyun ngedumel sendiri lalu ia melempar handuk kecil tadi kedalam keranjang pakean kotor.

Minhyun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu berjalan menuju kamar adiknya untuk melihat keadaan adik laki lakinya.

Minhyun membuka pintu kamar adiknya pelan. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu untuk melihat adiknya.

Dilihatnya jinhyoung masih asik bermain dengan smartphonenya.

"Belum tidur?''tanya Minhyun Pelan.

Jinhyoung langsung menaruh ponselnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Minhyun.

Minhyun mendekat memeluk tubuh Jinhyoung dari belakang.

"Kamu marah yah ?''

Jinhyoung tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakanya dia malah memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk guling.

Minhyun mempererat pelukannya.

"Maafin kaka yah akhir akhir ini ga ada waktu bareng sama kamu ''

Mata Jinhyoung terbuka tapi dia tetap diam.

Minhyun menghelah nafasnya lalu lalu perlahan melepas pelukannya.

"Good night '' bisik Minhyun halus lalu berdiri hendak pergi meninggalkan Jinhyoung.

"Mau kemana ka?''

Tangan Jinhyoung menarik tangan Minhyun.

Minhyun tersenyum lalu kembali tidur disamping adiknya itu .

"Maafin kakak yah '' Minhyun memeluk tubuh sang adik.

"Iya tapi ada syaratnya'' jawab Jinhyoung tegas.

Minhyun berkedip beberapa kali menatap mata adiknya binggung.

"Syaratnya?''

"Besok kakak harus nemenin Jinhyoung seharian di taman bermain ''

Minhyun terkekeh gemas mendengar jawaban Jinhyoung.

"Okee setuju ''

"Cuma berdua doang yang lain ga boleh ikut ''

"Siap kapten '' Minhyun menaruh telapak tangannya di pelipis.

Jinhyoung tersenyum riang lalu memeluk kakaknya erat.

*

"Ayo kak cepet '' Jinhyoung menghentak hentakan kakinya tidak sabar dia ingin segera mencoba wahana lain.

"Bentar ji kita istrahat dulu''

Minhyun mengipas ngipas dirinya sendiri.

"Ya udah kakak duduk sini aja, aku beliin minuman yah, kaka kamu minum apa''Jinhyoung mengusap keringat di dahi Minhyun.

"Samain aja kaya kamu yah ''

Jinhyoung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Minhyun. Lalu ia beranjak pergi.

Minhyun masih mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Hari ini memang cukup panas. Tapi tidak masalah selama melihat Jinhyoung senang.

Dia memang semakin sibuk sampai ia tidak menyadari perkembangan Jinhyoung yang dari bocah kecil menjadi pemuda tampan bahkan tingginya sudah melebihi Minhyun.

Mungkin jika orang lain yang melihat mereka berdua pasti akan menyangka kalau mereka sepasang kekasih.

Tapi meski begitu di mata Minhyun Jinhyoung tetaplah bocah kecil yang lucu dan kalem.

"Minhyun?'' Suara lembut menyadarkan Minhyun dari lamunannya.

Minhyun menoleh ke sumber suara untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Kak Aron!''Minhyun berdiri dari tempat duduk sangkin kagetnya.

"Kok kakak disini? Bukannya kakak lagi diLA''

Aron terkekeh melihat ekspersi wajah Minhyun yang sangat terkejut.

"Iya kakak kemarin lusa pulang, terus si jihoon ngrengek minta kesini.'' Aron menepuk nepuk gadis cantik di sampingnya.

"Ya ampun jihoon kamu udah gede'' Minhyun langsung memeluk tubuh gadis yang berdiri Disamping aron.

"Kamu tambah cantik''Minhyun menangkup pipi tembam Jihoon gemas.

"Kak Minhyun bisa aja, kakak juga tambah cantik, iya kan kak?''Jihoon menyenggol lengan kakaknya.

"Dari dulu dia mah udah cantik''aron tersenyum menatap Minhyun, gadis itu langsung tersipu malu.

"Ekemm ada yang CLBK nih, cinta lama belum kelar '' Jihoon menggoda kakaknya.

"Hush kamu tuh yah, oh iya Jinhyoung manah ?''

Wajah aron pun memerah.

"Em lagi beli minum''Minhyun celingukan mencari Jinhyoung.

"Itu dia''Minhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jinhyoung.

Jinhyoung menghampiri kakaknya sambil menatap tidak suka ke arah aron.

"Ji masih inget sama kak aron ''

Jinhyoung hanya mengangguk sambil menyedot es coklatnya.

"Jinhyoung udah gede yah udah kelas berapa?''

Jinhyoung menyeritkan dahinya tidak suka dengan nada bicara aron.

"1 sma''jawab Jinhyoung singkat.

Minhyun hanya menatap Jinhyoung dan aron bergantian sampil menyedot es coklat yang dibelikan adiknya.

Minhyun tahu Jinhyoung tidak begitu suka dengan Aron.

"Ji masih inget Jihoon ga?'' Minhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jinhyoung kepada gadis imut berambut coklat.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum malu tak berani menatap Jinhyoung.

"Engga'' jawaban singkat Jinhyoung membuat hati gadis itu retak.

"Masa ga inget sih dulu kalian kan sering main bareng''Jinhyoung hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

Minhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"Jinhyoung masih inget kamu ko dulu pas kamu pindah dia sering nanyain kamu ko'' Minhyun mecoba menenangkan Jihoon yang hampir menangis.

"Oh iya ka kok tiba tiba pulang ke korea?'' Minhyun menatap aron penasaran.

"Iya sekarang kakak kerja disini. "

"Berati kakak bakal di korea terus?''

"Iya biar deket sama kamu ''

"Alah modus''cibir Jihoon ke aron.

"Halah kamu juga minta ikut pindah ke korea biar deket ama Jinhyoung kan''

"Ihh kakak!!'' Jihoon memukuli lengan aron dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

 *****

 **nambah lgi deh ronmin,**

 **ini ff kubikin kya model otome game, terus si Minhyun lah heroin nya.**

jadi nanti tinggal milih mau route nya siapa dulu.

contoh: routenya kang daniel nanti fokus nya sama Nielhwang sampe end terus nanti ganti route lagi biar adil gitu wkkkwkw.

btw enakan routenya siapa dulu nihhh ?...

minta reviewnya gaes


End file.
